Halliwell Magic
by Niyx
Summary: Demetria had return to the past to save the Charmed Ones, while being surprised by an unexpected foe. They all get sent flying through a big black hole to the future. ( read & review!)


_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Wish I did. This is my own little version of the future and what their children turned out to be. Please I haven't wrote in a while. I'm rusty and I've had writers block. I've been going through a lot just here to express myself. So please Read and Review. :)!_

* * *

_Darken Skies_

The night seemed to be thick like blood. So dark that even stars couldn't form a way to shine. Looking upon a land of darkness. Where had the good magic gone. She seemed to almost fade. There wasn't much left of her magic. Years of war between. The only way that the history of the house remained protected was the arrangement of crystals. It seems like only decades ago.

Standing there with her black cloak, fully covered. She was pushed out of her trace by the flow of magic gathering in the attic. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at her sister. Them saying nothing more. Finally she spoke, removing her hood from her head.

"What troubles you Kallisto?" and a pause came. "What have you for seen?"

"Our youngest has traveled in time." Kallisto answered and her sister turned her back. Not amused. Their younger sister always traveled through time. When ages were good and clear. "She has traveled to save the charmed ones, Azcadelia. She has traveled to save our mothers." Kallisto answered and she sharply turned around.

"What danger can she prevent. They are the Charmed ones they were bound to die." Azcadelia said.

"She had gone to an era. An Era, where "Good" always won. An Era going against the Charmed Ones was unthinkable." Kallisto explained.

"And why so?" Azcadelia said removing her cloak.

"Because a demon named Ethos has returned to rid the world of all Charmed Magic, that means destroying us." Kallisto answered.

"There is no magic more powerful then ours. Good or Evil." Azcadelia stated, with venom racing through her voice.

"As we both may know, but magic is unpredictable."

And with that last line; Azcadelia said nothing more as she disappeared within a puff of black smoke. Kallisto sighed slowly as she hovered over to the only element that had always been faithful to their family. Looking down at their family trademark. She slightly played her fingers over the book before she caught her breath. And in that very moment all things had changed. Her hair sparkled white and her eyes turned as pure as snow. Never attending to foresee the future but a mere promotion coming to her.

**In the Past**

Piper and Leo were in the kitchen talking when they heard a crash. They quickly ran in the living room. Where they found a young woman, whom had twisted turquoise, blue and purple hair. Beautiful sea green eyes and lovely pale skin. Seashells hanging at the end of each twist on her head. A symbol of the Books of Shadows on her wrist. And almost half naked. Her blue clothing skin tight revealing her stomach,legs and partial breast. In the meantime, Piper had called for Paige and Phoebe.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm from the future."

"Not this again."

"I better go check with the elders," Leo said, before disappearing within orbs.

"Once again, who are you before I blow you up."

"You don't have the power to kill me," The goddess women stated. "I am Demetria. From the future."

"Okay, Demetria. From the feature. What are you doing here?" Paige asked.

"I've come to save you from danger."

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Piper jumped in, raising a brow.

"A danger you've never seen before." Demetria answered.

"Okay, enough with the games lady. Who are you really.?" Piper asked irritated.

"I'm-" and in that moment. Little Wyatt orbed in the room. And stood in front of Demetria. Piper quickly came by Wyatt side. Demetria bowed down and showed her respect and within in a swift moment a crown appeared on her head.

'Wyatt-" Piper began to say but was interrupted by unannounced visitor.

"Aww, how cute. Look at our baby Wyatt. A non- Evil Wyatt. How sad." A woman with dark makeup and red robes said, standing by the stairs. The woman had dark brown hair, that held one single blonde highlight.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper asked. Pushing Wyatt behind her.

"I'm here to save the day," the woman said.

"And what pleasure do you get out of this?" Demetria asked the woman. "Leave now,"

"Your not the boss of me Demetria. Especially not here," the woman said her eyes turning black. Wyatt swiftly waved his hands again and a black crown formed on the woman's head. He was trying to tell a story.

"I guess baby Wyatt recognizes me too."

"Pandora, leave now." Demetria said, her voice shaking the house. Phoebe noticing they both share the same tattoo on the wrist. "You are of bad magic. No longer welcomed here. Thats means Future, Present and even the PAST."

"You Halliwells think your so special because your so GOOD. Even your precious Azcadelia with all the bad she's done." Pandora spoke. And within one swift moment a red fire-ball formed in Demetria's hand.

"You dare speak of Azcadelia in such a manner. I will smite you down and never look back." Demetria. And Pandora laughed, a sinister laughed she displayed with she was pleased.

"its funny. Your Halliwells still renounced yourselves the Victors of all things but are so quick to use demonic powers. That you have gained over years of murder I might add." Pandora said, nodding her head to the energy ball, laughing with joy. Pandora waved her hands and looked at her palm. "But see, I know your worst fears and thats far more greater than any fire-ball. A lil demonic power I pick up from you know who" Pandora said winking at Phoebe.

"Someone better answer me now, or I will blow both of your asses back to the fucking future." Piper said covering Wyatt ears. And in that moment, Both, future Goddess and the Charmed Ones disappeared within a void. Leaving baby Wyatt at the house by himself.


End file.
